Lo que un zorro puede cambiar
by Dragnneel
Summary: Sasuke le salvó la vida a un pequeño zorro, y este decide compensarle ofreciéndole su ayuda. ¿Qué hará el pequeño Ben? [NaruSasu]


**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del asombroso Kishimoto-sensei.

 **Lo que un zorro puede cambiar**

 **Capítulo único.**

Puede parecer increíble, pero yo sé que se aman.

Bueno, antes que nada me presentaré.

Soy Ben, un zorro "especial"; puedo adoptar el aspecto de los humanos y conocer sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Hace algunos años caí en una trampa de algunos cazadores, pero Sasuke me salvó la vida; y le estoy muy agradecido por eso.

Y desde entonces, he estado pensando como poder ayudar a Sasuke a declararse a Naruto. Cuando me enteré de que Sasuke gustaba de Naruto, hice una tontería, pero Sasuke acabó agradecido o eso parecía.

 **·**

 _Me acerqué lentamente a la casa de Sasuke, y entonces adopté el aspecto de Naruto y llamé a la puerta._

\- _Voy.-_ _dijo la voz de Sasuke, desde dentro_

 _Cuando abrió la puerta, salté y me tiré sobre él con una gran sonrisa._

\- _¿¡Pero qu...-_ _lo interrumpí_

\- _Me gusta Sasuke.-_ _le dije sonriendo, antes de besarle la frente_

 _Inmediatamente sus mejillas se ruborizaron, pero lo único que hizo fue darme un patada en la cara._

 _\- ¡Auch!-_ _me quejé_

 _\- ¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo, usarotonkashi?!-_ _preguntó exaltado_

 _Agaché la cabeza y le conté todo._

 _Se sorprendió al saber que yo era el zorro que había rescatado ayer, aunque mayor fue su sorpresa cuando le conté que hice eso porque sabía que estaba enamorado de Naruto._

 _\- ¿Por iba a gustarme un fracasado como el dobe?-_ _preguntó apartando la mirada_

 _Solté una risa antes de saltar sobre él otra vez._

\- _¡Deja de saltar sobre mí!-_ _exclamó con el ceño fruncido_

 _Reí otra vez, mirando como me miraba molesto desde el suelo._

\- _No puedo evitarlo, saltar es parte de mi instinto animal.-_ _expliqué_ - _Me gusta Sasuke.-_ _repetí_

 _Volvió a apartar la mirada de mí._

\- _Otra vez...-_ _susurró_

\- _¿Eh?_

\- _Dilo... otra vez..._ \- _reí_

\- _Me gusta Sasuke._

 **·**

Y aunque ya han pasado dos años, aún quiero encontrar la forma de agradecerle a Sasuke por salvarme la vida. Y hoy ya sé que hacer.

Llegué a Konoha, aún con forma de zorro, y busqué a Naruto; y como supuse, estaba en "Ichiraku Ramen" con Iruka. Me escondí tras el local y adopté el aspecto de Sasuke. Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado.

\- ¿Ah? Hola teme.- me saludó Naruto, pensando que era Sasuke

\- Tengo algo que decirte.- le dije, intentando imitar el tono indiferente de Sasuke y su expresión de _'soy-un-Uchiha-y-no-me-despeina-ni-el-viento'_.

\- Dime.

\- Me gustas Naruto. dije, antes de besarle la mejilla

Le miré un breve segundo. Estaba sonrojado y sorprendido. Dejé un trozo de papel en su mano y me fui de allí. Me escondí en un callejón y volví a mi aspecto normal.

Suspiré un poco angustiado, esperando que todo saliera según lo que yo tenía planeado. No era fácil, pero me he propuesto juntarlos y lo haré. Ahora que tengo el plan perfecto no pienso dejar que algo falle.

 **·**

Olfateé un poco más el aire, buscando el inconfundible olor a ramen de Naruto. Tras unos segundos lo encontré. Corrí veloz hasta él, con ansia pura, ansia de encontrar el resultado de mis esfuerzos.

Todo había salido perfecto.

Allí, cerca de la entrada de la aldea, Naruto arrinconaba a Sasuke contra una pared, paseando sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Sasuke.

Me acerqué un poco más, buscando la nota. Necesitaba recogerla. Por fin, la encontré a un lado del pie derecho de Sasuke. Silencioso, me acerqué, dispuesto a coger la nota.

\- Ah... Naru... to...

Joder, pues sí que es sexy el Uchiha. Je je.

Recogiendo la nota escapé del lugar, buscando mi pequeña casita. Dejé la nota en una esquina, y me acomodé en la esquina contraria, dispuesto a dormir.

Me reí suavemente al saber que por mi culpa Sasuke no iba a poder andar mañana, ja. Todo por lo que escribí en la nota. Dos palabras, pero yo sabía que para Naruto eran muy importantes...

 _"Me importas."_

 **Fin.**

¿Qué tal? Sí, sé que es raro. Pero a mí me gustó. n.n

Son otros dos OS los que subiré; esperenlos. :D


End file.
